


Свет в конце тоннеля

by KisVani



Series: Цвета [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e01 End of Nights: part 1, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эшли не хочет идти к свету в конце тоннеля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свет в конце тоннеля

— Ты идешь по тоннелю…  
— Угу. Иду.  
— Ты чувствуешь, что каждый шаг дается тебе все легче и легче.  
— Ну… о’кей.   
— …Ты видишь яркий, желтый свет в конце тоннеля?  
— Я вижу только психиатра, которого хочу как следует стукнуть.  
Эшли услышала усталый вздох Уилла и открыла глаза.   
— Это была плохая идея, – сказала она.  
  
Уилл укоризненно смотрел на Эшли. «Хорошо, что перестал носить очки, – подумала она, – не так походит на Поттера-переростка».  
  
— Если бы ты сотрудничала, – сказал Уилл, – то дело бы пошло легче.  
— Пойми, я не вижу смысла представлять тоннель, в конец которого где-то сияет солнце. Я насмотрелась в жизни тоннелей, причем, всяких. Солнце там бывает редко, и ему не очень радуешься. Вот, честно.  
— Эшли…  
— Да и вообще! – она не дала ему разразиться еще одной проникновенной речью. – Я же тебе уже говорила, что разговоры по душам – не мой стиль.  
— Да-да, – Уилл смотрелся еще более укоризненным. – Помню, что ты рассказывала о сломанных конечностях и свернутых челюстях, как лучшем антидепрессанте.  
— Именно! – Эшли моментально подскочила с кушетки, на которую ее уложил Уилл.  
  
«Тоже мне, фрейдист несчастный», – подумала Эшли.  
  
— Но я всегда буду рад поговорить, если…  
— Ага, – она не стала дожидаться конца его речи и выскочила в коридор.  
  
Эшли готова была отдать… ну, допустим, мизинцы на обеих ногах за то, что инициатором серьезного «психотерапевтического» разговора с ней была никто иная, как Хелен Магнус. В смысле ее, Эшли, мать. С тех пор, как Уилл появился в Убежище, мама то и дело пыталась заставить его под тем или иным предлогом обсудить что-нибудь с Эшли. То внезапно возникшего отца, то какое-то дело, то просто состояние души.  
  
Сама же Эшли делила проблемы на три типа: те, которые можно застрелить вот прямо сейчас; те, которые можно застрелить, изрядно помучившись, и как-нибудь потом; и те, которые не застрелить, как ты ни старайся. Решение первых двух было делом техники, а касательно третьего типа Эшли старалась не заморачиваться, потому что все равно ничего не сделаешь.  
  
Только вот после той беседы с Уиллом спать оказалось сложно. Снился тоннель, будь он неладен, и тот самый желтый, слишком желтый, свет. А еще какая-то навязчивая и до дрожи знакомая классическая мелодия… и что-то еще, что каждый раз ускользало от Эшли, как она ни старалась за него ухватиться.  
  


***

  
  
— Когда-нибудь, – сказал Уилл, – она вспомнит. Все-таки, я не специалист в том, что касается блокирования воспоминаний. Тем более, если мы используем ферменты абнормалов.  
— Она не вспомнит, пока не захочет, – ответила Магнус, – а, зная Эшли, она не захочет никогда.


End file.
